The Captain's Jedi (Part 4)
by IIAMasterSHenson
Summary: Sorry it's been forever guys but I've finally found time to revisit the clone wars and have the next few episodes up. In these takes, we see a bit into Sola's reality, Rex and Sola go on a mission together, and Sola finds herself on Saleucami with Kenobi while Rex-same planet-meets the deserter and has a change of heart.
1. The Heists

"And see it unfold, we will," Master Luminara said to Sola as they made their way down the temple hall.

"It's just that…" Sola began slowly, "now would be the time for unity…but all it seems to be doing is pitching the Republic into more confrontations. And more sectors leaving."

"Politics is never peaceful Sola," Luminara said almost chastely. "You of all people should know this to be fact." She straightened. "In time, we will gain sight. And this crisis will be over."

As Sola looked forward, the two men caught her eye. Obi-Wan and Anakin were in contemplating, heated discussion. The two stopped a short distance from her and Luminara and Skywalker's face hardened. Sola turned to Master Luminara.

"Thank you for your counsel Master," She bowed her head slightly. "But I believe Obi-Wan expects me."

"Of course." Luminara nodded to her and moved along. Sola slowly made her way over to the two men.

"I'll monitor the perimeter defenses from the central security station," she heard Obi-Wan reply and, as he turned to leave, he stopped before Sola, who had made her way so close that she was not even a yard away from him.

"Oh. Sola." Obi-Wan said with somewhat forced yet genuine kindness. "I didn't realize you were there."

"I only just got to you." Sola explained. "Um…Obi-Wan…I did, however, overhear you and Skywalker a bit…."

"Well, I suppose there's no use avoiding it then," Obi-Wan said after sighing.

"I didn't hear much," Sola said hurriedly. "But I did hear about the defenses…what exactly is going on?" Obi-Wan looked at her and then ahead.

"Walk with me." He said. Sola fell into step beside him and he began to explain the situation to her. Sola didn't say a word, just nodded every now and then, taking in the information and processing it.

"And now Anakin's headed to the north tower and…we're headed to the security station." Obi-Wan finished his record.

"Why haven't you alerted anyone…readied our defenses?" Sola asked finally.

"Not much time to." Obi-Wan said. "And we wouldn't want to stir unnecessary panic. Or possibly drive the infiltrator away when we could find him. All of these reasons."

"I suppose so." Sola said, doubtful. "It would seem like a better idea to me to have some real back-up. Or a small but capable power force."

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan conceded. "But right now, there is just Anakin and us." He gave her a small smile. "And I think we're a strong enough force." Sola couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Sola and Obi-Wan were met by Master Yoda after securing their own portion of the temple. Yet they and Skywalker both experienced energy fluxuations. Tit was not a good sign. Sola was uneasy. She could almost sense something…elusive. Lurking.

"Arrived, the intruders have." Master Yoda said to them in his ever calm voice. The two turned to face him.

"But if they are not in the tower, what are they after?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Someone perhaps." Sola volunteered. "Kidnap."

"At this time of day, I would think not." Master Yoda shook his head, still advancing. "The communication center perhaps their target is."

"Then they must be in the central ventilation system." Anakin said frankly, thinking.

"You may be right." Sola said to the group. "It would be the best access points if we agree the communications are their target."

"Let me check the system." Obi-Wan said. He clicked. "You're right…there has been a disturbance." He and Sola shared glances. "It's near the top of the south tower."

"I'll meet you up there," Anakin said grimly as he signed out of the holocall. Sola let out a breath. Someone was here, in their very temple. More than the threat rocked her…the gall they had…the boldness….

"On high alert, place the temple." Yoda said wisely—and with his words came Sola's muttering.

"Something that should have been done as soon as a disturbance was felt." The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. Obi-Wan turned to her sharply, eyes surprised but disapproving.

"Forgive me masters," she bowed her head. "The temple being so vulnerable…is leaving me unsettled. I mean no offense."

"Speak your fears, you are." Yoda said to her, his voice still dripping with years of experience. "But mindful of your feelings, you must be. Fear, anger, anxiety—all turned from mind and body."

"Of course master." Sola nodded, trying to let some calm wash over her. "I understand."

"Always more to learn, there is." Yoda said kindly. "Never done, a jedi's training is."

Sola nodded once more, still worried and anxious yet Yoda's words only penetrated so far, still leaving Sola with the thought that they should have taken the logical, cautious route—being that they were jedi. In many ways, Yoda's speech simply reminded her that…a jedi's training, even a master's, is never done.

* * *

"Sola?" Obi-Wan asked a bit half-heartedly as the two made their way to the south tower. Sola didn't respond. Her face was still tinged with red. They had just met with Yoda…and she had done what was, to her, the unthinkable. Obi-Wan repeated himself.

"Yes." Sola finally answered.

"Yoda did not take offense." Obi-Wan said soothingly. "He even agreed with you that he should have just followed his intuition and alerted the temple early on."

"Yes." Sola said embarrassedly. "He said so and he knew that without me…without me spitting it at him obviously." When Yoda had agreed, she did not hesitate to raise her voice from more than just panic.

"You were exasperated and tense." Obi-Wan said. "Though yes…you should not have lost your temper."

"I'm sorry." Sola's voice was small. "I just…to think that we have an intruder right now and…to think of how far they could have gotten already…where they could be…who they could be." She sighed. "I hate unknowns master…not being able to see…."

To her surprise, Obi-Wan chuckled. She turned to the man and he smiled at her.

"As you have always." Obi-Wan pointed out. "You feel compassion…and fear…and the need to be proactive and prevent danger or destruction. That is good, Sola. But," he was now stern, "that can be used negatively or positively. A Jedi must learn to trust in the force and to not try to control the situations but plan or react appropriately to each sporadic situation as it comes…. As my old master would say… 'feel, don't think.'"

"Yes Master." Sola mumbled.

"There is no emotion?" Obi-Wan started the mantra for her.

"There is peace." Sola said, inhaling a deep breath. And she truly did feel calmer, and less ashamed. And more focused. Ready to find out whoever was in her temple…and take them down…or out. Whichever was needed.

* * *

"Well, looks like this is where they broke in," Anakin said conclusively as they found the breach.

"Fortunately, we'll have a less troublesome time," Obi-Wan said. Reaching out with the force, he turned the panel and unlocked the shield.

The trio made their way into the tunnel of the ventilation system, one after another. Sola was on guard, trailing behind them. They all trekked through, hands on their blades. They lowered themselves on cables soon after, heading to the lower platform. Even before they touched down, Sola knew they could be lost easily and quickly in these vents. And, looking around, the options were many and clues were few. She sighed inwardly to herself. More obstacles in the way. More time, space, and advantage for whoever had breached the temple.

"Great," Anakin said, "which way do you think they went?"

"The…communications system is this way," Obi-Wan gestured, thinking. They began their walk. "We'd better hurry if we're going to catch them." The realization that they could lose the infiltrator kept pushing Sola on edge. She was calm…but in the back of her mind….

"Sola?" Obi-Wan suddenly turned to her. Sola stood straight.

"Master?" She answered in an even tone.

"Stay alert." Obi said slowly, almost eyeing her, and turned back to face forward. Sola shrunk into herself but only a bit. She knew Obi-Wan had probably felt her anger flare…her anxiety…. But that was unimportant now.

* * *

The search through the tunnels was proving to be unfruitful what with the dead ends that the trio hit constantly. It was even more horrendous to learn that the intruders might be receiving help from the inside of the temple. Suspicions would arise if this was known.

"Master Skywalker," Ahsoka came through on the communicator. "I've captured the imposter disquised as a jedi. She says the intruder's in the holocron vault."

"Why would they do that?" Sola asked. "It'll be no good to them."

"A holocron is no good unless a jedi can open it," Obi-Wan added. "What are they up to?"

"They must be trying to access the tower through the vault." Skywalker concluded.

Now having a destination, the three made their way further into the tunnels. Then all of a sudden, a jolt shook them and the temple ventilation system with it.

"Sounds like they're making openings." Sola said.

"You're probably right." Obi-Wan stared out. "To the communication's center. Let's go!"

Sola was at the front, ahead of the rest. She moved swiftly, not stopping to even see if the two masters were behind her. Finally, they heard voices up ahead. She slowed, raising a hand to signify it to the others. Still she crept forward before seeing a small, metal droid get pushed back into the vent with them, flashing and blinking.

"Bomb!" She yelled, running back with the other two jedi. She could feel the heat glide past her neck as she rounded the corner just in time.

"Why?" Anakin asked, befuddled.

"Well…I don't think it was another opening." Sola said drily, walking ahead and out towards where she heard the voices. Slowly, Obi-Wan and Anakin followed suit. Though Sola was calm, she was far from okay.

* * *

Rex was surprised to see Sola in foul spirits as he was called to the temple by Master Skywalker. He greeted her anyway.

"Sola." He sat beside her.

"Oh hello Rex." She said less than enthusiastically. "It's been a day."

"I've heard." Rex said lowly. "To be infiltrated so easily…"

"With the lives of hundreds of children and another master in the balance." Sola added bitterly.

"I'm sure that this can be solved. What with Skywalker leading the charge, I don't have any worries that we'll find whoever did this."

"I'm glad you think so," Sola gave him a small smile. "Make sure of it for me."

"You're not commissioned?" Rex asked her.

Sola did not answer but simply stood up. She glanced down at him.

"I've been off balance." Sola said finally. "Testy. In situations that require my absolute calm, I find myself…angry." She looks at him. "It would not do for me to go anyhow. Obi-Wan stays to search for Cad on Coruscant and I will do so as well. It's the best decision for this situation."

"It's your decision." Rex remarked, standing as well to face her. "But I don't feel you'd jeopardize the mission…or even hinder it. Three Jedi are better than two. But I'm sure your expertise can be used on Coruscant too."

"Thanks," Sola gave another small smile. "Things will work for the better. Cad will be brought to justice…and the crystal will be kept safe. I'll tackle things here." She eyes him. "I trust you'll bring to the crystal search…what I would have. So I leave that in your hands…."

Rex said nothing but nodded to her. The two stood for a moment more, something unsaid passing between them. And then Sola broke the stare.

"Be careful and good hunting captain." She nodded to him. "Don't take too long."

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone." He said, now flashing her a smile of his own.

"I'd best leave you to it." Sola said, her eyes still sparkling with unset laughter.

"You'll be missed on the mission." Rex said to her. Sola smirked.

"Well…if you hurry, I won't have time to miss you." She said before turning away and walking back down the corridors of the temple. Rex watched her…and set off to do his duty.


	2. Quests and Confrontations

Sola's buzzer sounded. The Jedi knight got up from the couch where she watched the televised broadcast about the senate's war decisions. Though she was no longer escorting members of the senate or being a direct witness of the senate meetings, she still felt compelled to keep up with latest events and changes. Habits formed.

She was recently granted access to an apartment the Jedi Council kept rented on Coruscant for that very reason. Put in the senatorial district—as it was nicknamed—Sola had quick and easy access to a great deal of the senators and became something of a link between them and the Jedi. After recent events, like that of the monster destroying a great deal of Coruscant's property, having Jedi presence around seemed a good idea. Sola had been volunteered.

Yet she knew it was no senator that came buzzing here. It was about midday and she had a vistitor…

Rex waited outside of Sola's apartment. In uniform (but not armor), he had recently re-dyed his blonde hair and cut it down and showered probably four times in the past two days waiting for the chance to meet her out of the battlefield again. Not too long ago, the Zillo beast crisis had occurred and it had been a while since he saw her at all. He wondered if they'd ever be able to just have another sit-down again….

But this was precisely what they were having.

Sola opened the door. Decked out in Jedi robes, with her hair not down today but with tendrils and in a large bun behind her. Rex looked at her and couldn't help his smile. He thought she was beautiful and he couldn't stop himself from the thought and the warmth it brought him, to look upon her.

"Rex." She gave him a small smile in return. Those eyes…they just penetrated right through her nearly. As if they could see past her surface…past the peace from years of training.

"Sola." He said her name with a fondness that was all too obvious. "Not late am I?"

"No." Sola stepped out of the way to let him in. "I was just looking at Holonet to see the newest developments in the political arena."

"A battlefield." Rex commented. "But a lot messier." Sola smiled wider.

"Too true." She said, walking back over to it. "But I have the misfortune of being its ambassador." She glances at him. "It's not all bad. Depends on who I must babysit." She switched off the television.

"Well…R&amp;R is better than both battlefields sometimes." Rex said. Sola turned back to him and he was looking at her with a peculiar expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Rex shrugged. "Just marveling at…the time we've spent together."

Sola said nothing. She considered this. Yes, they had spent quite a deal of time together. After the deal with the abduction of the children, she remembered her begging Obi-Wan for them to go to the scene and the kidnappers were apprehended or they got away. But all in all, the children were safe. After the assignment, she and Rex had simply walked…for how long she didn't know. They merely walked in silence, every few minutes glancing at each other until they calmed after the atrocities…and then they had dinner, laughed, and departed. Teammates…gestures from allies…. But what they had shared that night, in their silence, has been something that was more than what common allies shared. It was a friendship—and it was deepening.

"Come." Sola finally said. "I was thinking we would have lunch at the Galatina and then there should be simulations open at the Troopstar Emporium." She smiles. "I've been too long in the senate…want to test my skills in non-live combat."

"Sounds like my kind of day." Rex laughs. "Lead the way…Commander."

* * *

The cab ride was enjoyable. Debates about lightball and grav-ball erupted as well as issues concerning whether pazaak was purely made up of luck or not. And whether a Jedi should be allowed to play at all for that matter.

Within several minutes, they landed at the platform leading to Galatina.

"We would not even have time to play professionally." Sola was laughing. "And gambling goes against the Jedi code of morals. No possessions, remember?"

"Yet you have used your skills." Rex smirked.

"As I keep defending—it was in a time of serious peril." Sola complained, a smile still plastered on her face. "I was escorting the senators and we had no communication with the temple. We needed the credits. It was completely justified."

"Oh we all justify ourselves." Rex laughed even harder at Sola's expression.

"You talk as though you have always acted in service to the republic." Sola smirked now.

"True." Rex tilted his head. "But we soldiers don't claim to not engage in it."

"Oh technicalities." Sola shook her head. They were nearly there, moving past the bustling crowds of people. A few senators noticed her and nodded their heads of waved, even addressing Sola as "Master Jedi." They made it to the restaurant and Rex punched open the door and Sola stepped forward only to freeze.

A tingling ran through her spine and the hairs on her neck stood up. Perhaps she was focused too intensely on the crowds in her attempts to maneuver through them…but her ears picked up the low cries…and sounds of struggle.

"Sola?" Rex questioned her as she spun around and glanced around almost frantically.

"I heard…" Sola began but did not finish her sentence. Instead, she listened harder and sure enough, the sound remained. She took off to her right. Rex, bewildered, could only follow. He watched as Sola placed a hand on her lightsaber. She rounded a corner and walked half a block before she heard it—in the houses yards away. She hesitated until she saw the front door open.

Two men dragged a protesting boy out with them. One of their hands clamped over the struggling boy's mouth and roughed him up as they moved towards an awaiting speeder. One look at their armor symbols and Sola knew.

"Black Sun." Rex hissed. Sola nodded and then gave him a brief, expecting look. Rex hesitated only a second before Sola was off. Her lighsaber was in her hand but she had not yet ignited it. With one hand, she tore one man from the boy and sent him flying into the house wall and Rex aimed his blaster at the other, shooting a grazing shot at the man's leg. He dropped and the boy dropped with him, rolling away back towards the house. Sola came to a halt before the first man (the one she'd thrown) and sensed to make sure he'd been truly knocked out.

"Captain," She said to Rex, "Take his weapon," (gestures to the injured man). "And bring him into the house."

She walked to the door which was still open. Slowly, she entered the house, trying to sense any immediate danger. But all she heard was weeping. She walked into the common room to see the boy clutching what was once a man but was now just a heap of blood and bones.

"Boy," Sola addressed the boy. The boy just continued to weep over the man. Sola hesitated before coming closer. "Boy, I am a Jedi. My name is Jedi Knight Valda. Tell me your name so I may help you."

A sound behind her sent her head turning sharply to the left. Rex kicked the conscious man through the door and onto his face, gun still trained on his back. He looked at Sola, who nodded before turning back to the boy.

"I need you to tell me your name." She said more forefully. The boy continued to sniffle but glanced her way. He still had several years before manhood was to be had. As his mind relaxed, Sola steeled herself and then let the force guide her…to his mind. She gave him a gentle nudge and asked again. The boy's eyebrows furrowed and Sola applied a little more force, biting her lip slightly.

"Janmin." The boy sniffed again and spoke his name. Sola felt relief fill her.

"Janmin." She nodded. "Tell me…where are your parents Janmin?"

"My mom…is planetside…probably worried sick." Janmin said, his face crumpling.

"Janmin, Janmin," Sola said soothingly. "Tell me why you aren't with her."

"I…I was mad." Janmin wept. "I…I left the house…and…the next thing I knew…I was hit in the head…and woke up with a bunch of people around me…and I was tied up…and they put me in a shuttle—me and others like me, some older, some younger, and…and then they gave me to the Black Sun and I arrived here on Coruscant and…." The boy swallowed.

"Janmin, who took you away? What planet did they take you from?" Sola asked.

"I come from Shimmer…" Janmin licked his lips. "The slavers…they…they had the KSC patches, some of them…"

"Karazak Slavers…" Rex said more to himself.

It was in that moment that their prisoner jumped up and tripped Rex, heading for the door. Sola spun and stood and, in a moment, used the force to yank the man off of his feet so viciously that his head made a deafening impact on the floor and he went instantly unconscious. The boy screamed and Rex merely got to his feet.

"Outside. Make sure the other is secure." Sola said shortly before turning to the boy. "Okay Janmin, I'm going to tell you what. I'll get you back to Shimmer. Can you tell me anything else? Any of the people who came with you?"

"No…" the boy said. "I was the only one handed over on Coruscant. The men…didn't talk in front of me…not even Laond." He looked back at the dead man.

"Who is he?" Sola asked. "Laond?"

"He was…he said he wouldn't let them put me in slavery. I'd…work for the Black Sun." The boy said quietly. "He said it was the best he could do for me. I'd just be a cleaner or something… but he said he'd keep me safe. But they…the other two found out he was…soft… thought he was giving me information. They talked on a holocom and then they killed him and soon they were going to take me away and you…stopped them."

Sola said nothing but sighed deeply, hand on her mouth. This was…a ghastly situation indeed.

But nothing she couldn't handle.

"Sir?" Rex asked, dropping the other man to the floor as he came back in.

"Guard the door Captain." Sola said. "I'm going to contact the council and ask for their guidance."

* * *

The ship was on autopilot. Their destination was the planet Shimmer—located all the way in the outer rim. The council had the boy answer a few more questions and then told Sola to escort the boy back to his home planet using an authorized shuttle, and to take Rex with her. They would look into the Black Sun activities and the Karazak Slavers' as well—to see if they could find any of the other slaves. They would divert all their strength to it. They had tried to reach the boy's mother but there had been no answer. So off they went.

Rex had put the boy to bed as Sola reclined in the dorm, gazing at the star map patterns on her readout projector. He came in, laying his gun beside his bunk.

"Sir." He said as he sat across from her.

"Yes…" Sola looked away from the readouts. "It's Sola Rex. Sola…we're out of protocol…." She rubbed a hand over her face and leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

"It'll be alright." Rex sighed. "No more horrible than Ryloth…and we're taking him home."

"Yeah…" Sola said slowly. "Just…" She smiles bitterly. "Another political fair…another injustice."

"Yes…but we were lucky that you sensed this or else this would have slipped past us all." Rex pointed out. Sola nodded to him.

"True." She said and sat up straighter before giving a small smile. "Who needs R&amp;R anyway?" To that, Rex chuckled, not even trying to stop himself. Sola laughed along with him. She shook her head, thinking.

"And at least we saved a trip to the Emporium I was thinking of." She added to it, causing Rex's dying chuckles to revitalize. She smiled at the sound of them. Calming. Natural.

"Don't worry." Rex said, a lopsided smile on his face, "plenty of time for practice it seems." He paused. "Good work Commander…Sola…. Today. Handled just as General Kenobi would've."

Sola's smile slowly faded as she gazed at Rex, analyzing his comment. His eyes didn't waver from hers. It touched her…to be compared to the man she admired more than her master, the council, or any hero she'd known. And Rex obviously knew that. Was she that obvious or was he truly trying to appeal to her affections.

Either way, it sent the shadow of a grin to Sola's face.

"That mean a lot to me," she admitted to him. Rex nodded once, his eyes never losing softness but his jaw setting. The words left Sola's mouth before she could reconsider them.

"In reality, I felt more like Skywalker…the way we worked—in tandem." She said this quickly, eyes directed deep into his. "My orders were needed very little…and I had no doubts you would aid me in my attempt."

It was Rex's turn to be speechless for a moment. He cleared his throat and then thought before finally speaking again.

"I wouldn't hesitate to follow you…Commander or no." he said more to his hands than her. Before the tension built up to awkwardness, he also added, "We have saved each other's lives several times now…and if there's anyone besides Skywalker who I'd want to be under…it's you. And I say that…" he looked up at her now "as not just your Captain."

Sola takes her turn to avert her eyes, feeling that familiar shiver run through her shoulder blades at his words. They were devotional, loyal, friendly. They signified their growing friendship. So why was it that she felt as though there was a double meaning? And why did that scare her—if there was one? She was a Jedi. Above such things. Shivers or no.

Rex cleared his throat once more before standing.

"I'm going to change into more durable armor. In case there's trouble." He spoke, walking towards the door.

"Rex." Sola said, having him stop in his tracks. His back to her, his face crumpled then righted as he turned to face her. She eyed him with those eyes again, those eyes that made his lower back hot and the tips of his fingers and toes tingle, making him want to shake. But years of training had him hold his ground. She looked down then back up at him.

"I value your friendship." She said calmly, her face and body so composed and opposite of his shuddering, quivering insides. "Of anyone I could take with me into war…onto Shimmer… anywhere…I am glad that I have you to go with me…. Know that…your devotion is mutually shared by myself."

Rex stood, warming where he felt chills. A small smile escaped him and he nodded at Sola's small smile in return before going to change. As he left, Sola let her shaky breath out finally, her composition falling apart.

* * *

The three trekked through the snow, searching for the boy's house in the midst of traffic. They had arrived later than they'd anticipated. And it looked as though a blizzard were forming.

"There…just down this block," Janmin pointed to a small house. They picked up their pace, the night air biting at their faces. Soon, they were at the door and knocked. There was only one light on and no response. After a few seconds, Janmin hesitantly knocked on the door again. There was silence still. Janmin turned to the two protectors, looking fearful.

"My mom should be in…what if something's happened to her!?" he cried. Sola didn't respond but glanced at the house, trying to detect any life forms within. She scanned as far as her affinity to the force would allow and found a presence. She couldn't quite read any emotions but she knew someone was there.

"Behind me." She ordred Janmin, stepping forward to the door and giving it five hard raps. Her gloved hand touched her lightsaber hilt and she glanced back at Rex who nodded through his helmet. Sola moved them to the edges of the door frames but kept herself in sight. After a time, they heard a noise moving tentativelty to the door. Her grip tightened on her lighstaber as she fought to remain calm. The drapes moved slightly before the door was opened slowly.

And in seconds, Sola found herself face to face with—

And old woman.

The woman was blonde with greying hair. She had eyes that looked as though they'd seen many things. She glanced at Sola with no resemblance of fear nor hope. She merely looked puzzled.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded with a voice that didn't match her eyes.

Before Sola could speak, Janmin ran to the woman, wrapping his arms around her. He was nearly her height—the frail thing—but the woman did not mind at all. On the contrary, her eyes bugged out and she started saying the boy's name over and over again. She gripped him and tears came to her eyes—along with life. The two embraced and kissed and she eyed Sola warily.

"I'm Jedi Knight Sola Valda ma'am." Sola introduced herself. "My trooper and I came to see Janmin home safely."

"You…you're a Jedi?" The woman eyed Sola. "You…saved my son?"

"The Slaver organization that kidnapped him is being investigated by the Jedi as we speak ma'am." Sola replied, her face stoic and calm. "We were able to recover him before the Black Sun had him completely. He gave us directions back to you."

"My boy…gone for nearly a month…" the woman kissed the boy once more, eyes flooding. "Oh my son…" She looked to Sola. "Bless you Master Jedi. Thank you…thank you for my son."

"I am more than happy to help, ma'am." Sola nodded her head. "We'll take our leave."

"Bless you…bless you." The woman, so heartbroken and dead moments before was brimming with shock and passion, as the impossible was done for her.

Sola and Rex left the house and embarked back into the cold. The blizzard was nearly in full burst now. Sola blocked her face, pulling out her climate scanner. She checked.

"Oh…bl…" she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"This blizzard is picking up too fast." Sola said. "Looks like the surface is going to be caked and freeze until morning." She sighed, squinting to look around. "We have to find housing for tonight. I'll look up lodgings near here." Rex nodded, the snow hitting his helmet hard this time. The two, following the static-ing scanner, made their way to a safe place.

* * *

The Traveler's Inn welcomed them. They were escorted underground and given keys to one of the last available rooms. Because of the nature of the lodging's housing space shortages, they couldn't offer more than one room to parties below four people.

The room was homey. Nice bed, dressers fine in carving, rug looking as though it belonged in the core worlds. Rex removed his helmet and set it on a bedside table. They'd been provided complimentary night clothing, as this was a "fancier" den—one size fits all depending on which species you specified at the front.

Rex did not move after removing his chest armor. He set it onto the floor near the wall and then just fiddled with it. He tried to stop himself from feeling self conscious but the feeling overtook him. To strip was one thing…but before Sola…was another. Stripping before Sola sent those shivers through him again but more violently this time, to the point where he cringed, covering it as laying his armor to the ground.

"I will dress in the bathroom." Sola said calmly. She picked up one of the night suits and went into the next area, closing the door behind her. Rex let out a breath. He removed the rest of his armor and under-armor clothing and then stepped into his night suit as well (night suits were more formal whereas night dresses were the norm—except for clones). He was used to wearing this kind of night clothing. He dressed and inhaled, moving to sit on the edge of the bed before realizing a dilemma. He did not have long to dwell before Sola came out. Hair down now, she had on the suit as well, buttoned more to her size. Each time he saw her outside her jedi robes… she looked so similar but seemed—softer. More human. He supposed that's what he appeared outside of his armor.

"We should rest. We must leave first thing as soon as we awake tomorrow, stopping only to pick up some sustenance." Sola informed him. Rex nodded. "You can have the bed."

"Oh, no." Rex shook his head, standing. "It's yours. I'm used to not sleeping on them."

"I only sleep on one like this when dealing with the senate." Sola explained her case as well. "In the academy, our beds are in between this and simple cots. I do not need such."

"Well neither do I. And I'd rather you take it." Rex said.

"I appreciate the sentiment." Sola said softly. "But it is unnecessary."

"At your command," Rex said in a defeated tone. "But…as a…friend…I would have you get some rest on the actual bed…Sola." Sola looked away and moved around the edge of the bed to the bathroom once more, this time to wash her face. Rex sighed and sat on the bed, moving the covers back. He sat on the bare space now when Sola came back out.

"If neither of us wants the bed…we shall both sleep on the floor." She said. Rex was taken aback by her statement before scoffing and stripping the bed of covers and making a makeshift bed on the floor.

"It almost defeats the point of what I…feel the argument was about…if you don't mind my saying sir." Rex said, getting into their pseudo-bed.

"We were fighting over who should get the luxury." Sola said simply.

"In the attempt to avoid sleeping beside one another." Rex corrected. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the tension again. Borderline odd but more…anxious than that. He saw her calm face break slightly before she looked down to him—as she was still standing.

"It would be more comfortable for the both of us, I felt." Sola said with a tone that didn't match her hardening eyes.

"Of course." Rex commented, but he did not feel agreeable…nor flippant. He almost felt…crazy. Not in the delirious way but in a way that was more rippling. As though he had this charge that had him so fired up, he had to release the energy into something else—through words. "Given our current situation…."

That line did it. He saw it and it was as if a blanket had unwrapped him. Sola's face showed slight surprise but beside that was…fear. Fear and uncertainty.

He was pushing past his position, past his authority, past his own moral ethics—to even feel like he knew he did…and try this with his commanding official…a jedi…crazy. But this sense of… pure individuality and bravery overtook him. Not absence of fear brave…but steadfastness.

And that, while it astounded him…also scared him as much or more than he could see Sola was scared now.

And then her face closed more or less.

"Rex." She spoke bluntly. "I understand your sentiments…but I have sworn my life to the Jedi."

"Yes sir." Rex responded, the forthright justification for his past actions with Sola being dimmed as her tone scolded him. "—Sola, I mean….."

"We have beat around the issue that is presented." Sola said gravely. "And your affections and loyalties are welcomed and deeply appreciated. Yet the manner and severity…cannot remain. I am…above such things…Rex. I am a Jedi and must walk a path without…romance." Her words fell out calmly as though a prepared speech yet they rambled…as though she were trying to remind herself as much as she was trying to inform him.

"I know." Rex said somewhat lowly. "I didn't mean to overstep."

"Our relationship is…professional." Sola said, her tone wavering. "Friendship and loyalty are fine but…if it risks something that would impair us…."

"I have my own allegiances," Rex said slowly, reason washing over him along with rejection though he had proposed nothing. "They are placed first…or only. Always, sir."

"As they should." Sola nodded fervently. Her movements were less composed and twitchier and they screamed out at Rex, reinforcing what he saw: she had feelings for him. She liked him. And he liked her too. Him, a clone, a copy. But, as she had said before, was that all he was? To her, he wasn't expendable….

But reality was cold and hard. She was committed, as he was. A Jedi and a Clone. They were both programmed to serve their own "orders," alone…. Anything less was…betrayal?

"Duty is most important." Rex said finally. "Our minds remain set to purpose."

Sola seemed to like what he said and she nodded slowly, coming toward the makeshift bed. She sat across from Rex before it and crossed her legs.

"Sleep." She said a bit tightly. "Tomorrow, we have a long trip back."


	3. Yield-A Clone's Love

Sola and Rex stood side by side as they boarded shuttles to be transported down to Saleucami, the planet below where grievous had run to. Master Galia had left and Sola was there to take her place, finally drafted from other internal bodyguard affairs of the state.

It was quiet between them. But not quiet as it usually was. Since Shimmer, both parties had been distant. Sola knew it was for the best. She could not have distractions and Rex would prove to be one time and time again. And Rex felt the same. He had not the time nor the ability to serve two masters—romance and the Republic. And her being his superior ranking official would only complicate things. It was best not to egg her on lest she start to hate him. So Rex ceased his visits and calls, keeping distant contact.

Rather than engage each other, Sola engaged Kenobi. They talked strategy and caught up while Rex stood before the other clones. He looked away. Soon, they settled.

"Instead of scattering our troops, looking for all the escape pods, we shall head to the wreckage of the escape pod first." Obi-Wan informed Sola and Rex as they began to fan out onto the surface of the planet.

"That's a good idea." Sola agreed. "It will give us some sense of where they're headed. And by being unified, we don't risk stealth attacks on Grievous's part."

"Precisely." Obi-Wan replied. "One step ahead. And the more direct route is best at times."

"A few squadrons to scout in a charge while others gaze at the perimeter." Sola suggested.

"Yes." Obi-Wan agreed. "And others can stay even farther back to serve as reinforcements." He turned back to Rex. "I'll have you take a squadron. Fan out and flank us. Sola and I will see what we can spy from the wreckage."

"Sir." Rex nodded and set off.

"They can't have gone far yet." Obi-Wan said to Sola. "If we hurry, we should be able to intercept."

"My thoughts exactly, master." Sola smiled and the two pressed on.

* * *

The wreckage, sure enough, looked recently deserted.

"Cody?" Sola called.

"Intakes still warm." He replied. "This couldn't have happened too long ago."

"We were right." Sola said more to herself than Obi-Wan. "We're right on their tails."

"The crew compartment's almost entirely destroyed." Rex said, coming up to the General.

"Now would be a good time to divide." Sola said.

"Yes. We'll split into teams," Obi-Wan said. "Rex, take Jessie, Hardcase, and Kix and search those wetlands." Rex nodded. "Sola, I think you should go as well."

Rex and Sola's eyes met briefly before Sola spoke to Obi-Wan.

"I believe Rex and the others capable of such a task unaided." She said. "Where are we headed?"

"I am going to see what intel I can get on the droids that crashed here before making a move." Obi-Wan said. "And I feel it would benefit the search if you aided the Captain and clones. Your skills as a bodyguard make your hypersensitivity to the surroundings very astute. You'd serve a better purpose there than you would here."

Sola could not deny the logic. And though she wished to be at Obi-Wan's side—as Skywalker frequently was—he was right about this.

"You're right." She agreed.

"Cody, Crys, and I will pick it up here." Obi-Wan said. "And Sola-Rex. If you get a visual on Grievous, contact us before you engage."

* * *

"What are your orders sir?" Rex asked Sola as they all adorned transports.

"More or less just scope out either life forms or the other wrecked escape pod." Sola said lightly, placing a hand on the speeder of her choice. "Not much else we can. Just have to make sure we stay in proper formation in case trouble comes along."

"Or in case Grievous has any surprises awaiting us." Rex commented.

"My thoughts exactly." Sola smirked. "And we'll be ready."

On speeders, they made their way across the vast wetlands of Saleucami. Sola took the right lead and Rex the left. They scanned the horizon, keeping in a formation. Sola tried to keep a sense of her surroundings. The possibility of finding Grievous made it a bit hard for her to remain calm, however. She knew they were close—they all did. And to have the separatist general right at their fingertips…and to be one of the Jedi who made it happen…it was unimaginable. Unthinkable. And it would please her more than almost anything.

They glanced about, Sola feeling her way as they did so. They passed by a ride and an array of trees when Sola felt something wrong. Something…sinister. She scanned more sharply. Was it Grievous? An ambush or attack?

Just as she thought to slow down, it was too late. And a sniper shot came past them, zipping through. Sola heard it impact and looked back sharply to see who it was when Jessie signaled for Kix to turn back and protect the captain.

The Captain.

Rex.

Sola's eyes widened and she barely kept her bike accelerating. An odd sensation took over her. Similar to the situation where Ventress was facing her…but different. More of a prickly type of feeling. More resentful.

More angry.

The shots littered the bank where two droids were fleeing the scene. They ran fast but obviously not fast enough. Sola, along with the troops, blasted them down.

"Commando droids," Jessie commented. Sola didn't respond. The numb anger still paralyzed her tongue but she needn't give an answer anyway. A call came in.

"Commander, you should probably come back here." The trooper said in a wary tone. Sola's face tightened and she nodded to the communicator.

"On our way." The words finally left her and she took off back without even warning the other troopers she was off. She tried to recite in her mind the mantra…there is no emotion…but the calm anger she felt seemed unshakable. That is, until they finally made it back. And one glimpse at the sprawled Rex and worry battled for dominance. She took a breath and walked over.

"How bad?" She asked the trooper in a calm voice that couldn't quite shield her concern.

"Pretty bad." the trooper answered. "I need to remove his armor to see the full extent of the damage." Sola began to nod slowly.

"Those snipers may have called for backup." Hardcase said to her. Sola didn't look at him.

"I hope you aren't suggesting we leave the Captain, trooper." Even in its calmness, Sola felt the threat conveyed. Right then, her tone had all of the underlying lethality of Mace Windu's.

"Sir," the Hardcase explained, "unless we wanna start getting picked off one by one, we should find better cover first. Before examining the captain."

"Wait a minute." Jessie interrupted them both. "Those animals…they're domesticated…"

"So?" Kix asked questioningly.

"I think we're on farmland." Jessie continued.

"Which means there must be a family nearby." Sola finished for him. She looked to Hardcase. "Cover." Hardcase nodded. "As Jessie suggests…and this is our best chance. Kix, Hardcase, grab the captain. Jessie and I will navigate."

They all went to work. Rex, out cold, had his limp body lifted. Sola tore her eyes away, still unable to shake the worry and anger that was deeper than she knew it should be. Soon, Rex was laid out, connected to her speeder and she and Jessie took the lead. She snuck glances at Rex repeatedly, willing with her mind and the force for him to be alright. And she promised in her mind and through the force that she'd see it so.

* * *

The homestead was soon in view. And the first thing out of it was a twi'lek woman with a blaster rifle to their faces.

"We want no trouble here." She said to them as they stopped their speeders.

"There is no need for weapons ma'am." Sola said in her calmest voice. "We are here in peace."

"State your business." She demanded.

"Our team's captain has been hurt—" Sola began.

"I'm no doctor," she cut Sola off. "So just—"

"We have a medic." Kix said before Sola could respond. "We just need a place to tend him overnight."

It was then that her children ran out to the front door. Sola's irritation with the woman ebbed. She had something to protect. Therefore, she was cautious. Smart really.

"Look, there are some benches in the barn," She woman said eventually. "It's the best I can do."

"That will be fine." Sola said with a bow of her head. "Thank you."

They ushered Rex in and Kix began his work. Sola stood a ways off as the more gruesome wound was taken care of but it was as if she could picture it. Vividly. After some time, she felt and eventually saw Jessie approach her.

"He's going to be fine, sir." Jessie said, coming over to her. Sola looked up at him blankly.

"Of course." She nodded.

"There's no need to worry." Jessie continued. "'medic's saying he should come to soon."

Sola eyed him slowly before sighing.

"Am I so transparent?" She asked him.

"It's…not really a point of that sir." Jessie shrugged. "Just easy to tell probably because we're all a bit shaken. Our brother. And we've been knowing you for months now. It's just simple to see how these things can take a toll on everyone." Jessie offered a smile. "Even Jedi."

"Yeah, even Jedi." Sola agreed, smiling dully back. "Thanks Jessie. I just can't help but to worry. Though I know he's in good hands."

As if on cue, Rex began to writhe and babble. Sola, with force-quickness, saw herself to the front of the group. The wounded Rex turned and finally blinked up.

And he was confronted with fluid brown eyes. Eyes that made him feel like he was dreaming.

He continued to babble for a moment, trying to piece thoughts together—and images—until he could focus on the faces. Sola…Jessie…all of them.

"What happened?" He articulated finally, looking around.

"Calm yourself." Sola answered him, placing a gentle but firm hand to his arm. He felt a bit calmer. "You were injured," she continued. "ambush."

"Commando droids took a pot shot." Kix explained. "Would've gone straight through your heart if it'd been two inches to the left." Rex blinked, not being able to fully process his near-death experience. He took a breath and tried to move.

"I can't move my arm." Rex said, as the sensation came to him. He saw Sola avert her eyes.

"You…have some nerve damage." Hardcase explained.

"Understood." Rex said, shaking himself off. "Now—patch me up and let's get on with it."

He sat up as he spoke and he could feel the tension as the others paused.

"We can't do that Captain." Sola said sternly but in a soft tone. He glanced back at her.

"All due respect Commander," Rex said tightly. "This is my mission and I'm capable of seeing it out as ordered."

"Medic." Sola looked to Kix.

"Sir you're in no condition." The trooper backed her up. "It'll heal but it'll take time."

"We're getting underway Kix." Rex said angrily but calmly. "That's an order."

"You do not have that authority, captain." Sola said quietly. Rex felt his anger flare even more.

"This is still my team Commander—" he began but was cut off.

"Sir…as the team medic, when it comes to the health of the men, including you…I outrank everyone." Kix explained. "So…I respectfully…order you, sir, to get some—"

"Excuse me?" They all saw the twi'lek woman enter the barn, with food. They each turned. She continued, "If there's not enough…"

"That's plenty." Sola said gratefully.

"Thank you…uh…" Jessie began.

"Suu." The woman spoke her name. Her children came running in. She called to her but the little girl explained the toy had gotten away from her. She looked above the table at the injured Rex and then said, "You look like my daddy." Rex just gave her a puzzled, evasive stare before her mother managed to get her back out.

"Do you require anything else?" Suu asked them.

"No." Sola shook her head. "But thank you Suu." As the twi'lek left, they began to make their way back to Rex's table. Rex tried to move his arm again and knew his answer.

"Resume the search without me." He said a bit bitterly. "Commander…I leave Jessie as my replacement." He swallowed. "I'll be fine…."

"Ready the speeders." Sola told the clones. They all nodded and began to file out. All except Sola, who stood near Rex's bench, looking down at him.

"Alright, you all have the right idea." Rex yielded, sighing. "I won't be any help like this."

"Rex." Sola cut him off. "I'm worried for your health…not your uses."

Rex looked up at her, frowning not from confusion but from surprise and he saw the worry come to her face. Her eyes seemed to swim again but not from water or tears.

"Just know…that we'll catch Grievous." Sola said to him, almost as if vowing. "Without you, it'll be harder…but it can be done. And you…just rest and take care of yourself. Fix your… injuries." Her last words were hurried and she seemed to be stoic. Rex just stared and she soon gave a bow of her head in a conclusive way. And Rex almost couldn't help himself.  
"Sola," he stopped her before she could turn away. She looked to him. "I'll be fine…."

"Of course you will." Sola said, seeming to be trying to convince herself more so. "You're tougher than so many others I've met. There's no need for me to worry like this…."

"There isn't." Rex agreed.

"Except that a few inches could've seen you dead." Sola added harshly. Her face clearly displayed her disappointment…and sorrow. "Sorry…just…I should have sensed. And I did but I sensed too late…and you paid for it."

"You did what you could." Rex said in an assured voice. "None of us saw it coming. And it's all alright because I'm alive and we still have the chance to catch Grievous." Sola didn't seem swayed. Rex hesitated and then reached out a hand to touch hers. Sola's fingers remained straight as he took hold of them but she didn't pull away.

"It wasn't your fault, Sola." Rex said more forcefully. "It was Grievous. Take your worry for me and…use it against our enemy."

At this, Sola nodded. She inhaled more deeply, the words seeming to calm her down.

"You're right." She told him. Her fingers wrapped around his in response. And, despite his misgivings, Rex couldn't help the warm feeling the action brought to him. And he couldn't let go either.

"I should go." She said finally, after it felt like they'd been holding on for minutes. Rex felt disappointment but quieted it. She slowly released his hand.

"Go and get this clankers for us." Rex offered a smile. It took a moment before Sola took a step forward and ran her hand over his face. Rex's eyes widened but she made no further gesture, only spoke.

"I will." She said in a hushed voice. "And…I promise to make sure this doesn't happen again." Her eyes were now solid. Firm. "Not if I'm around."

She didn't wait for his response. She removed her hand, stood, and exited the barn. Rex heard the speeders start sometime after. And they were gone.

* * *

Rex couldn't believe it.

"You're a deserter…." He glowered at the clone before him who'd had a pike to his face. Every fiber of his being yelled at him to berate, rage, even attack.

"Well…I like to think I'm merely exercising my freedom to choose." Cut Lawquane says. "To choose not to kill people for a living."

"That is not your choice to make," Rex glared. "You swore an oath to the republic. You have a duty."

"I have a duty. You're right." Cut said in response. "But it's to my family. Does that count or do you still plan to turn me in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Rex asked with an equally aggressive tone. He knew his situation. Injured, weaponless, and stranded in the deserter's territory. He was more or less at his mercy.

They were interrupted by the children coming in, chanting to their father. Rex watched them, puzzled and still hard-hearted. He had disdain for the clone—more than he knew was deserved. Slick's betrayal was always on his mind and this clone was no better. He'd abandoned them. Abandoned him.

"Captain…what's your number?" Cut asked Rex?

"Rex." Rex answered. "I have a name—believe it or not."

"I told him he could stay—just for the night." Suu told her husband.

"Of course we can." Cut said good-naturedly. "We never turn away those in need. Do we?" He addressed his children who recited a mantra of always helping those in needs. Cut turned to Rex. "You look hungry Rex."

"Uh…no." Rex shook his head awkwardly. "No I'm fine. I-I-I'll stay here." He felt a tad bit of shame alongside his resentful aversion to the offering. But the children began to whine.

"They're never gonna stop til you say yes." Cut nearly smirked at Rex.

"Alright. I'll join you." Rex said lowly. The children cheered yipees and Rex sighed inwardly. He was uneasy, about the situation and the hospitality. As Cut prepared food before them, Rex sat in silence and Cut took the chance to preach.

"Well yes you and I may be clones but we're individuals." Cut explained to him, cutting a piece of meat. "You have a name rather than a number captain. Why is that?"

"Perhaps our leaders feel it's a more efficient way of distinguishing us," Rex answered stonily, though he didn't quite believe what he said.

"More efficient than a number?" Cut asked, sarcasm in his voice. "Hm. I doubt the Kaminoans think that way. Still…a name has to make you feel unique. Especially in an army where everyone looks like you, talks like you—"

"Actually," Rex intervened, "I never really thought about it." His tone was conclusive. His eyes told Cut he wanted the conversation to end.

"Yes you have." Cut said.

"How would you know?" Rex challenged.

"Because I'm as close to you as any life form can be." Cut leaned over him. Rex glowered at him and then Cut backed away, still smirking. He continued, "I've seen the way you look at my family—our home. Come on Rex. Admit it, you've thought about what your life could look life if you were to leave the army—choose the life you want." He sat.

"What if I am choosing the life I want?" Rex said, his voice hard yet open. "What if I'm staying in the army because it's meaningful to me?"

"And how is it meaningful?" Cut rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm part of the most pivotal moment in the history of the republic." Rex said conclusively. "If we fail, then our children and their children will be forced to live under an evil I can't well imagine."

"If you were to have children of course but…that would be against the rules wouldn't it?" Cut challenged back. Rex faltered. Cut continued, "Isn't that what somebody programmed you to believe?" Rex paused.

And then Sola flashed through his mind. Uninvited, without notice, and unavoidable. He clenched his teeth and looked away.

"No Cut." Rex said. "It's what I believe. Doesn't matter if it's my children or other people's children." He turned back, face now clear. "Does that meet with your approval?"

"Perfectly." Cut said happily. "To each his own. That's what I always say."

Rex just glared at his food, thoughts formulating and mind racing.

* * *

Sola's words infiltrated his mind as he played dejarak. He couldn't stop it either. Cut's words mirrored hers almost precisely. And her words has touched him. And he didn't like the similarity. Every fiber of his being wanted to disagree with Cut but when he sounded like her….

[**_"I get it…we're made to be expendable." Rex said slowly._**

**_"_****_Do you…really feel entirely expendable?" Sola asked him._**

**_"_****_We're clones…made to fight in large numbers," Rex responded bluntly, "made to be many so that our deaths won't be catastrophic for the world…only the war effort."_**

**_Sola leaned forward. "Well…maybe CT-7567 is," Sola said finally. "But I can't say the same for Rex…. Can _****_you_****_?"_**]

Her words haunted him, almost as much as Cut's disgusted yet shamed him. But he believed in the republic's war—just as Sola did. They all did. He wasn't just programmed to think that way.

But this situation with Sola made him question his ultimate loyalty…and Cut was right. Love was against the rules.

But was it love? Was it just infatuation? They both knew it shouldn't be so. But why wasn't it supposed to be so? He couldn't really answer that question.

[**_"Clones…aren't too different from Jedi," She said. "…we are viewed as these identical, slightly dogmatic beings…but are in truth very…unique. Each of us is not just a 'padawan,' 'cadet,' 'Master Jedi,' or 'trooper.' We are people…and we each individually matter"_**]

Rex had called her philosophical. He remembered the day clearly. He has half listened, half marked it off as more 'Jedi-speak' but took it as her having sentiments to who he was. And how could she if he was not an individual. But to be an individual didn't mean to be a deserter….

"You have wonderful children," Rex finally commented as Cut sent them outside to play. Cut eyed him.

"I know you think I'm a coward Rex." He said slowly. "But believe me, I'll fight to my last breath to keep them safe."

Rex let out a breath. He believed him. And somehow it increased his perspective of him. And Rex tried to tell himself it wasn't because he also felt that way…but not about a child."

* * *

Sola had caught up with Kenobi and they were after Grievous. In fact, they were right on him. Sola whirled her saberstaff. She sliced through droids viciously, cutting her way to Grievous alongside Obi-Wan. She cut with deadly precision, never wasting a swing.

"Focus your fire on that ship," Obi-Wan yelled to the clones. The ship dipped back down and came back around for another swoop.

"Weapons are overheated!" the trooper yelled. Obi-Wan sighed, "always something. Cody, Jessie—cover me! Sola, on my left!"

"Sir!" Sola yelled and sped with Obi-Wan in a dual force jump right on top of Grievous.

As her lightsaber impacted his metal body, she felt a rush fill her. Determination but…an odd type of anticipation that she couldn't quite mark. It was a foreign feeling for sure.

Grievous dodged them and battled them backward. Sola did not let up. She threw all her focus into cutting him to pieces. No thoughts of capture were in her mind. And that's when she realized her feeling.

It was bloodlust. She wanted to kill him.

But then he jumped into the sky and though she jumped after him, she missed him by mere inches, leaving a lightsaber burn on his mechanical foot as she did so. As the ship rose higher, she heard and felt a snarl escape her. Disappointment like no other filled her.

"Sola." Obi-Wan's voice stirred her back into herself. She looked to him. "Are you alright?"

"…he got away." Sola said in a hollow voice.

"Yes…right back where we started." Obi-Wan said bitterly. "I've just told Cody to see if our cruisers can intercept. And our transport should be here soon."

"Yeah…" She de-ignited and stood shakily. "N-next time."

"Come on. Let's get back to the cruiser and see if we can round everyone up." Obi-Wan told her. Sola nodded slowly, walking back with him. She almost felt normal, but still worried about Rex. Yet a stain…seemed to have been left…on her conscious….

* * *

Rex got off the eopie back at the transport awaiting them all. Most of the crew was onboard as they were to be transported quickly. He felt…at peace in a way. After seeing Cut…and letting him off the hook…it was almost as if he had crossed a barrier.

"Sir," Jessie beamed, as he was assigned to wait. "General Kenobi and also Kix…both want you to see them before you get settled into the barracks."

"Understood." Rex smiled, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Rex." Rex heard from his left and turned to see Sola striding down the corridor. It appeared that she'd been listening for him. Relief was on her face. And seeing it sent electricity to Rex's fingertips.

"Sola," Rex smiled softly. He looked at Jessie. "If you'd tell General Kenobi I'm on my way…"

"Yes sir." Jessie nodded. "Good to have you back."

Sola reached him as Jessie turned to walk down the main walkway to the cockpit section of the ship. As he walked over a slope, Sola faced Rex and he her and she wrapped him into a hug.

The action warmed them both in a way less by body heat and more from a tenderness that came from within. Rex embraced her in return, closing his eyes. There was a tension in her arms, as if only by enveloping him in her arms could she tell he was really here.

"It's good to see you're okay." Sola said after releasing him from the hug. "I had feared…when there was no comm connection last night…"

"I'm alright." Rex said softly, voice almost humming with unspoken emotion. He viewed her through eyes that saw her as if sunlight reflected off of her…. Her face frowned once more.

"Grievous got away." She said slowly. Her eyes were hard. "But we'll find him and catch him. And when we do, I'll be there to kill him myself."

"And I hope to be beside you." Rex answered, his tone still pleasant—easy. Sola looked into his eyes, giving him an approving nod.

And then Rex leaned down, slipping a hand under her chin, and pulled her mouth to his for a kiss. He connected them for mere seconds, with a soft passion that caught them both off guard. Sola didn't kiss him back but didn't pull away. She froze, feeling the pressure of the kiss and what it did to her…to them.

And Rex broke it after a few seconds, but held their faces within close proximity. His light brown eyes gazed into hers, gaging her reaction. Hers were that fluid-like consistency again. Only this time, her face seemed to express a dichotomy.

"I hope I didn't…scare you commander." Rex said simply.

"You know that…this is a breach, Rex." Sola said in a dream-like voice, eyes never leaving his.

"It's against the rules…breaking protocol…crazy." Rex agreed in an even tone.

"You understand…we can't allow this to happen." Sola pressed, eyes searching his.

"I understand…that it already has." Rex said simply. "It's been happening…since Slick. And now it's overt…in front of us to deal with."

Sola didn't respond. She removed his hand from her chin, looking down.

"It goes against the code," she said to the floor. "And the republic prohibitions…I'd be risking our careers…our lives." Rex swallowed, exhaling. And as he did, Sola looked back up at him. Her face was open and he saw her worry, fear, and excitement as she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him just as tenderly as he had done to her. He molded her into his arms, never breaking the kiss—this time mutual. And he felt happy, images of her and Cut's family and nameless child variants filled his mind. Sola broke the kiss to look up at him.

"I wanted to do that…the moment I saw you." Sola said softly, stroking his cheek. "But I was… and still am…too much of a coward." Rex grinned at the irony.

"You're many things, Sola." He said. "Coward not among them."

With a final nod, he released her and she him. The exchange was soft and passionate and echoed through them as positivity, yet the tension remained. They had just fractured a dam. And neither was sure they could keep it standing, shielding the outside world from the floodgates within.


End file.
